<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不做爱就没法出去的房间？ by grassofyours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642792">不做爱就没法出去的房间？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours'>grassofyours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IF线</p>
<p>*两个人为了寻找人造超越之力的真相，合作调查位于阿拉米格的废弃帝国实验室*</p>
<p>的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不做爱就没法出去的房间？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>盖乌斯快聋了，自从被关进这个房间，埃斯蒂尼安没有一刻闲着，他向墙壁和天花板的每个角落发动攻击，墙灰一点都没掉，他不气馁，使出看家本领――墙灰半点都没掉。</p>
<p>“没用的，这是融合了某些符文的科技产物。”盖乌斯坐在桌子上，劝他不要白费力气，“帝国科研人员十分严谨，既然门口标着‘不做爱就不能出去实验室’，那就不可能通过别的方法出去。”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安怒吼：“尼德霍格！给我用力！”</p>
<p>盖乌斯：“……”</p>
<p>十分钟的无用功后，埃斯蒂尼安把枪靠在墙边，相当冷静地提出下一步计划。</p>
<p>“做吧，”他说，“你在下还是我在上？”</p>
<p>盖乌斯沉稳道：“你刚才还在找方法出去。”</p>
<p>“现在也在。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“时间不等人，要做就快点。”</p>
<p>他说得大义凛然，言辞间也没什么不情愿的意思，盖乌斯想，他可能只是为自己被关起来这件事愤怒，至于做不做爱，那是其次的问题。</p>
<p>于是他问：“你有性经验吗？”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安冷笑：“我不需要有。”</p>
<p>“我需要你有。”盖乌斯说，“如果你没有经验，你在上面对我们二人都有危险。”</p>
<p>“你这话的意思是你在上面？”埃斯蒂尼安抱着手臂，“现在是我在帮你解决帝国的问题，我还要被你压，你觉得我会同意吗？”</p>
<p>盖乌斯理智地分析：“现在形式瞬息万变，我们的当务之急是立刻从这里出去，我比你年长，经验更丰富，由我来主导可以让……这件事结束得更快些。”</p>
<p>他毕竟是严肃的人，不太好意思说出具体做什么，言尽于此，盖乌斯也抱着手臂和埃斯蒂尼安对视，剑拔弩张，局势焦灼。</p>
<p>“……好吧。”埃斯蒂尼安妥协，“你抓紧时间。”</p>
<p>他解开腰带脱裤子――动作不如他方才发动一连串攻击流利，盖乌斯倒是动作很快，毕竟是当过兵的人。埃斯蒂尼安躺下前扫了一眼盖乌斯的腿间，躺的动作停滞不动。</p>
<p>他盯着盖乌斯的那里：“直接插进来？”</p>
<p>“当然不行，你会受伤的。”盖乌斯给出年长者的建议，“躺好，我来做前期的准备。”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安生平第一次有了任人宰割的感觉，他的直觉告诉他，盖乌斯是可靠的盟友，是值得信任的，但被人盯着下面的感觉可不好受，盖乌斯碰到他的刹那，他强忍不适地闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p>他的裤子没有全脱，如今挂在腿间，阻碍盖乌斯靠近他，盖乌斯收回手，把裤子往下扯了扯：“脱下来。”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安撑起上半身：“全脱？”</p>
<p>“方便一点。”</p>
<p>“那裤子呢？”</p>
<p>“放在一边。”</p>
<p>他们彼此都非常尴尬，不过幸好两人在短暂的相处中了解了对方的说话习惯，没有发生更尴尬的沟通不畅。盖乌斯把裤腿从埃斯蒂尼安筒靴里扯出来，脱下裤子放在桌边。龙骑士下身什么都没穿，只有一对革制长靴，这让他显得不伦不类，他想干脆都脱掉，又觉得没有必要――盖乌斯答应他会很快解决。</p>
<p>盖乌斯的一根手指慢慢伸进埃斯蒂尼安的后穴，这不太容易，埃斯蒂尼安后面从没被用过――可能前面的使用次数也寥寥无几，没有润滑的情况下简直是寸步难行。</p>
<p>“先等等。”盖乌斯只好抽出手指，“这样不行。”</p>
<p>“又怎么了？”埃斯蒂尼安不满道，“快点，我可以承受。”</p>
<p>“我们之后还要去帝国皇宫，可能会发生暴力冲突，我可不想看到你因为……那里受伤寸步难行的样子。”</p>
<p>他果断地提起裤子：“我找找看有什么东西能润滑。”</p>
<p>“肯定没有吧！”</p>
<p>“没有就再做打算！”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安心里焦虑了起来，如果只是普普通通地做一场，受点伤也没什么，毕竟是双方都不情愿的事，可一旦使用上情趣用品，那就变味了。性交上升到情趣的层面，带有无关的感情色彩，对他们两人来说都不是好事。</p>
<p>他只能祈祷盖乌斯不要找到什么润滑的东西，盖乌斯在办公桌的抽屉了翻了翻，转身向他扬起手：“有一瓶润滑剂。”</p>
<p>“……”埃斯蒂尼安问，“加雷马人喜欢在办公场所放这种东西？”</p>
<p>“当然不是。”加雷马人盖乌斯说，“可能只是巧合，这不重要，现在不用担心你受伤了。”</p>
<p>“等等，这是给加雷马人用的吧？”</p>
<p>盖乌斯查看瓶上的说明：“上面写了蛮族可用。”</p>
<p>“是给蛮族用的！”</p>
<p>“帝国人眼中艾欧泽亚人就是蛮族。”盖乌斯二话不说拧开润滑油，“都能用。”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安还想做最后的挣扎：“是不是有人用过了……”</p>
<p>“全新的，还没开封。”盖乌斯说，“可能有别的用处吧，谁知道。”</p>
<p>“抽屉里有避孕套吗？”埃斯蒂尼安不抱希望地问。</p>
<p>盖乌斯细心地翻了一遍：“没有。”</p>
<p>他见埃斯蒂尼安终于躺好，就往手上挤了点液体，湿而凉的液体被送进狭窄的后穴，温暖的肠肉紧紧裹住手指，盖乌斯手指转圈，耐心地照顾每一处。</p>
<p>“……感觉怪怪的。”埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉说。</p>
<p>盖乌斯只说：“第一次难免这样。”</p>
<p>他抽出手指，又挤了不少润滑液，塑料的滴嘴捅进菊穴，液体在流出后穴前被手指堵住，流向更深处，盖乌斯这次插进了两根手指。埃斯蒂尼安咬着嘴唇，油状的液体在体温的影响下逐渐变热，好像变成了他身体的一部分。</p>
<p>盖乌斯没话找话道：“你平时怎么解决生理问题？”</p>
<p>“不解决。”</p>
<p>盖乌斯了然点头，埃斯蒂尼安的声音已经有点不平稳：“你呢，你怎么解决生理问题？”</p>
<p>“不解决。”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安哦了一声，过了一会他突然说：“你说你经验比我丰富。”</p>
<p>“我曾经年轻过。”盖乌斯说，“像你这么大时，我也有恋人。”</p>
<p>他的声音雄浑有力，手也沉稳有力，埃斯蒂尼安的腿动了动，他不想承认自己有感觉了。</p>
<p>“但是等到你像我一样大，你可能还是没有恋人，年轻人。”盖乌斯中肯地说。</p>
<p>“我不需要！”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你以为艾欧泽亚有很多这种房间吗，这么变态的东西只有你们加雷马人才能想出来！”</p>
<p>盖乌斯又伸进去一根手指，已经三根了，埃斯蒂尼安无法再欺骗自己后面没东西，他感到手指缓慢撑开他，盖乌斯的皮肤粗糙，指腹的茧剐蹭他脆弱的肠壁，起先有点疼，习惯后就只剩麻酥的鼓胀感。他对埃斯蒂尼安简直像对不懂性事的处女般温和――温和得过分了。</p>
<p>勃起的阴茎顶住穴口时，埃斯蒂尼安努力不去看它。盖乌斯的扩张卓有成效，他并没有觉得多疼，只感到一根硬梆梆的肉柱缓缓插入。盖乌斯试着动了两下，没有遇到多大困难，这才放心地挺动。</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安的敏感点很浅，刚才只是几根手指就让他快要勃起，他没想到快感来得如此猛烈，小腹如同有一团火在燃烧，一股电流蹿过大腿，埃斯蒂尼安爽得脚尖紧绷，头后仰，露出形状完美的脖颈，盖乌斯立刻有了一种咬上去的冲动。他最终还是忍住了。木桌吱吱呀呀地惨叫，桌上的东西，包括埃斯蒂尼安的裤子，早就被两人剧烈的动作扫到了地上，盖乌斯像野兽般压在埃斯蒂尼安上方，几乎要把精灵对折。</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安突然呢喃着抱怨：“你压到我头发了。”</p>
<p>盖乌斯一愣，这句话应该怎么应对来着？他用力插了两下，回道：“你该把头发扎起来。”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安脸颊潮红，临近高潮的性欲迫使他他腰部紧绷，龙骑士纤细的腰充满爆发力，停留在空中的姿态美得像艺术品。盖乌斯知道他的身体在渴求什么，他加速冲撞，埃斯蒂尼安果然低声呻吟了一声，双眉紧皱，颤抖地射了出来。</p>
<p>军团长扭头看门，门纹丝不动，他的表情阴沉下来。</p>
<p>刚高潮过的埃斯蒂尼安眼神迷离，突然又被架起腿，盖乌斯的阴茎没有半点变软的趋势，狰狞的肉纹刮着他因前列腺高潮而敏感的肠道。快感和痛楚同时袭来，操干的频率太快，他的下半身发麻，被碰一下就爽得大脑空白。盖乌斯没干多久，他觉得仿佛干了一个世纪。</p>
<p>“你说……你能让这事结束得快点……”埃斯蒂尼安上气不接下气，“简直是放屁，你都多久……你都干了多久了！”</p>
<p>“我原本以为你高潮就算做合格了，没想到这个房间的判定是两个人都高潮。”盖乌斯突破了往日的自我，一句话里居然出现了两个“高潮”，“是我考虑不周，埃斯蒂尼安阁下，事到如今，我们已经没有退路，唯有殊死一搏。”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安很想问他一句：谁死？</p>
<p>答案是显而易见的，他的肩胛被木制桌面磨得生疼，想改变姿势，被盖乌斯按住肩膀动弹不得。他挣扎道：“在桌子上做……太不舒服了！”</p>
<p>“……我也这么觉得。”盖乌斯沉声道。</p>
<p>他一手抱着埃斯蒂尼安的后背，一手揽住他的腰，将他硬生生地抱了起来，埃斯蒂尼安的后背得到了解放，可新的问题迎面而来。精灵的身体在艾欧泽亚确实算高大，和加雷马人相比，简直是身形纤细，埃斯蒂尼安被抱在怀里，支撑他的只有盖乌斯的双臂，还有身体里那根勃发的阴茎，他明显感到那根阴茎更加深入。</p>
<p>“这样能深一点。”盖乌斯在埃斯蒂尼安耳边说，“我们的时间不多了。”</p>
<p>“等等！我用手帮你……”埃斯蒂尼安推着盖乌斯的胸膛，他觉得盖乌斯恐怕不会对自己拙劣的手淫技术满意，又补充，“用嘴也可以，下面已经……射不出来了……”</p>
<p>盖乌斯停了一瞬间，仅仅是一瞬间，接着他抱起埃斯蒂尼安，灼热的气息吐在精灵皮肤上，让他战栗起来。</p>
<p>“恐怕你吃不进去，年轻人。”</p>
<p>话音刚落，盖乌斯的整根阴茎没入了埃斯蒂尼安的穴口，埃斯蒂尼安眼前空白了一秒，他清楚地感到那根鸡巴上的筋脉冲进自己的身体，在他脆弱的肠壁上乱蹭，他失声惊叫：“啊！不行……进不去！”</p>
<p>盖乌斯全然无视埃斯蒂尼安，他手臂用力，举起埃斯蒂尼安，拔出的性器带出了一点润滑油，紧接着他又把它捅进了那个柔软温暖的地方。埃斯蒂尼安被贯通了，他的小腹依稀可见那狰狞的形状，阴茎填满了他的身体，不论敏感点在哪里，那粗大到恐怖的东西都能轻而易举地让他高潮连连。</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安被干得上下颠簸，他紧紧抱着盖乌斯的后背，生怕自己掉到地上，这担心完全没有必要，盖乌斯壮实的手臂紧紧箍住他，用力抬高他的身体，再重重地下压。</p>
<p>透明的混合液体从肿胀的后穴淌出来，顺着他的大腿根滴在地上，他银白的耻毛在精液的沐浴下结块，盖乌斯的阴囊和埃斯蒂尼安的臀肉激烈地碰撞，水声四溅，黑紫色的鸡巴在他身体里进进出出，穴口被操得外翻，肠道里嫩红色的媚肉露出来，被一层白沫覆盖。</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安的指甲插进盖乌斯的后背，下巴抵着那人的肩膀，他几乎要翻白眼，一口完整的气都吐不出来，仿佛被汗水黏在盖乌斯身上――他被操出了水，整个人都像从水里打捞出来的。</p>
<p>皮肤黝黑的暗影猎人抱着白发的精灵，埃斯蒂尼安的身体简直像女人。甚至不是女人，他被轻而易举地抱起来，被盖乌斯不知节制地使用――当然，这是为了更早从这个房间出去，他当然清楚。对他来说这是不知节制的性交，但对盖乌斯来说这相当普通――他甚至还没有射精。他是盖乌斯的性玩具，一个自慰用的工具，他第一次被使用就被一个男人填满，完全变成了盖乌斯阴茎的形状，在这短暂的时间内，他的全部任务就是让盖乌斯射出来。</p>
<p>可埃斯蒂尼安又被操射了一次，他都不知道自己什么时候勃起的，阴茎蹭着上衣的布料，抽搐着射在了上面，精液的颜色已经比刚才淡了。他从头到脚都被快感包围，大脑中只有一个念头：如果盖乌斯再不射，他马上就要被操坏了。</p>
<p>盖乌斯忽然用力抱紧埃斯蒂尼安，埃斯蒂尼安头脑混乱，下意识抱住了对方，接着他感到那根肉棒在他身体里猛地跳动几下，盖乌斯终于射了。</p>
<p>大量湿凉的精液射在他身体里，窄窄的肠道装不下，粘稠的液体从后穴溢出来，盖乌斯确实很久没有过性生活了。埃斯蒂尼安大脑缺氧，后背顶着墙面发抖，他的喉咙像被火燎过，吞咽一下都会刺痛。</p>
<p>盖乌斯轻轻把他放到地上，龙骑士的下身已经没什么感觉了，只觉得这块地上有很多液体――不用说，是精液和掺了不少润滑油的肠液。</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安口干舌燥，恍惚间听到“咔哒”一声，实验室的门自动打开了，幸亏门外没人，他可不想被人看到这副样子。</p>
<p>上了一课。他想，加雷马人的话不能轻信。</p>
<p>加雷马人穿好衣服，替他捡起掉在地上的裤子。还撕了块布，想给埃斯蒂尼安擦擦腿和屁股。</p>
<p>“不用。”埃斯蒂尼安一把夺过布条，表示自己可以。他拿布擦了擦衣服的前襟，最先射出来的精液已经干在上面了。</p>
<p>“我得换身衣服。”他说，裤子拍拍土可以穿，沾了精液的上衣肯定不能穿了。</p>
<p>“忍一忍，这个工厂里没什么人，出去再买。”盖乌斯顿了顿说，“或者你在这里等等，我出去帮你买。”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安很想拒绝，他试着站起来，发现自己两腿发软，盖乌斯看着他叹了口气。</p>
<p>“我不该征求你的意见，埃斯蒂尼安。”他脱下自己的长外套，盖在埃斯蒂尼安赤裸的腿上，也不管地上有什么脏东西，“在这里休息一会，我很快回来。”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安没有再嘴硬，他将盖乌斯的衣服向上提了提，盖住自己上半身，侧身找了个舒服的姿势靠在墙上。</p>
<p>“你去吧。”他含混地说，“别再让这个房间的门上锁了，拜托。”</p>
<p>他决定睡一会。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>